


A monster

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Naruto, Drabble, Evil Naruto, Gen, Short, sad past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 04:26:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17501537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Konohagakure était un champ de ruines où se mélangeait des cadavres et des bâtiments.





	A monster

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers de Naruto est à Masashi Kishimoto.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Konohagakure était un champ de ruines où se mélangeait des cadavres et des bâtiments. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si Uzumaki Naruto avait fugué à l'âge de treize ans et était revenu trois ans plus tard accompagné d'un groupe appelé l' Akatsuki. 

Certes ils l' avaient souvent traité de monstre, et poursuivi dans les rues afin de le frapper mais c'était mérité, il n'était pas un garçon, il n'était pas un être humain, il était un monstre, un être venu des enfers qui portait en lui le pire démon de ce monde. Il était donc normal qu'ils lui montrent où était sa place. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si ses parents s'étaient sacrifiés pour les sauver, le laissant orphelin, il aurait dû s'estimer heureux d'avoir été sous la protection du troisième hokage qui n'en était pas digne. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il était condamné pour les meurtres qu'avait commis Kyubi, la créature qui vivait en lui. C'était plus fort qu'eux, à chaque fois qu'ils le voyaient ils repensaient à leurs morts, des shinobis courageux qui avaient perdu leur vie pour protéger les leurs. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute s'il s'était lié d'amitié avec des criminels, au contraire cela prouvait qu'ils avaient eu raison de le haïr et de se méfier de lui. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si ses yeux reflétaient de la tristesse et de la souffrance, ils n'avaient fait qu'agir pour leur survie. 

Ce n'était pas de leur faute si aujourd'hui leur village n'était plus que des décombres et des flaques de sang, c'était la sienne, le monstre c'était lui pas eux.


End file.
